Good Times and The Bad Times
by VampireQueen21
Summary: Kay has gotten tired of Miguel always putting Charity above his daughter. Sheridan was never found after the boat explosion and she never came back to Harmony with Antonio, so Luis is ready to move on. Kay and Luis find their way to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Good Times and the Bad Times

Author: Dez/Jezebel (Jez) Jinx/VampireQueen21

Rating: PG-13-R (mostly for language.)

Couples: Kay/Luis, Miguel/Charity, Grace/Sam (briefly), and Ivy/Sam. Smaller couples will be Theresa/Fox, Ethan/Gwen, Julian/Eve, and Whitney/Chad (he isn't her half brother).

Summary: Kay has gotten tired of Miguel always putting Charity above his daughter. Sheridan was never found after the boat explosion and she never came back to Harmony with Antonio, so Luis is ready to move on. Kay and Luis find their way to each other.

A.N.: I hate Grace and Charity, so there will be no love in this fic for them.

A.N. 2: I posted this fic once before but I didn't like where it went so after part 2 I stopped writing it. But I've changed a lot of things in the fic and in the Passions universe. 1st it's mostly going to be about Kay/Luis, there will be little appearances from everyone else but they won't be the focus. 2nd I'm not sure how old Kay or Luis are so I'm just saying she's 20 almost 21 and he's 28. 3rd Kay still lives with Tabitha but she got a better job then at the cannery where she's making more money and is almost ready to move out on her own with her daughter. Oh and Kay can mix drinks. 4th Miguel and Charity are still in Harmony. And 5th Martin and Katherine didn't come back but Paloma did.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1

_November; 2004_

**Bennett Household**

"Is Kay joining us for Thanksgiving Sam?" Grace rises from her spot on the couch and walks over to her husband whose placing the Thanksgiving decorations on the mantel.

Sam grabs a fake turkey from the box and sets it above the fireplace. "Last time I talked to her she was, with us and Lopez-Fitzgerald's combining our dinners she said that she wanted Miguel to spend some time with Maria. From what she was telling me he hasn't been a part of her life all that much." He shakes his head in disappointment. Miguel had promised him that he would help take of that little girl, which didn't just mean supporting her that meant loving her too and spending a day with her when he could.

"Well you know how Miguel's been busy with work and school. And then when he has a free moment he wants to spend it with Charity." Grace reasons with Sam.

"So, Kay works, goes to school and then she comes home and spends time with Maria everyday I might add. If Miguel can't even go see her once a week then maybe he should get rid of Charity until he can manage his priorities better." Anger radiates from his eyes not pleased the Grace is again siding with Charity instead of her daughter.

"Sam he loves Charity, he shouldn't have to give her up."

"He has a child now Grace, his needs come 2nd to Maria's. Obviously you forgot that your children come first."

"What are you talking about? I always put my children first." Grace argues.

"No, not since Charity made an appearance. It's always been her needs and everyone else's be damned." He throws the pinecone that he had been going to set on the end table back into the box and stalks into the kitchen.

For months Grace has been grating on his nerves. He hates to think it let alone say it but its time that he and Grace went their separate ways. She's not caring about anybody besides Charity, David, and John. And he has realized that he's always loved someone else. While granted he loved Grace, always will in a way but he wasn't in love with her anymore. She had begun to change when Charity came to live with them, and now that David and John have come back into her life she's completely different from the woman he married.

Tomorrow he'd get the divorce papers ready to give to Grace. He won't give them to her till after the holidays, maybe she'll do a complete 180 and become the woman he was once in love with, but he wouldn't hold his breath.

**Tabitha's Household**

Kay lifts Maria out of her high chair. "There's mommy's little girl." She kisses Maria on the cheek and places the happy 1 ½ year old onto her hip.

"Mommy." Maria hugs her mother wrapping her little arms around her neck, pressing a slobbery child kiss on her mother's cheek. "Luv mommy."

"Oh Mommy loves you too sweetie." Kay nuzzles her nose to her daughter's smooth cheek.

The telephone rings and Kay walks over to the phone answering it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Bennett?" The voice asks.

"Yes, this is she." She bounces Maria on her hip while waiting for the caller to state what they want.

"This is Jake Travis. How would you like to take the job at Jake's Bar." Jake tells her. Kay Bennett had come in and wowed him at the interview. She was pleasant, knew how to mix drinks and sometimes did a spin trick with the bottles, not to mention she was easy on the eyes.

_Oh my Gods, I got the job, I got the job._ Kay had to refrain from jumping up and down in excitement. "I would love the job. When do I start?"

"You start tomorrow night. When you come in we can discuss what night's you'll be working and your salary."

"Thank you, I can hardly wait to start. Thank you again. Bye." Jake says good-bye and they hang up.

Kay takes her daughter from her hip and twirls around with her. "Mommy got the job, your mommy's so happy." She blows raspberries on her little chubby stomach causing Maria to giggle and reach for her tummy.

Of course she would still work at the cannery for at least another month so she can have a little extra money, but then she was going to quit and work and just work at Jake's…at least for a little while. She might get a second job if things get tight, but now she won't come home smelling like fish and seawater.

The phone rings again, doing one more twirl with her daughter on her hip she answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Kay." Miguel's husky voice comes out through the phone.

"Hi Miguel. You're coming over today right? Maria is really looking forward to seeing you." Maria begins to play with the phone cord and Kay takes it away from her.

"Yea about that…"

"Wait, are you canceling again? Miguel the last time you saw Maria was four weeks ago. And the last time you spent the whole day with her was two months ago." Kay's pissed this was the 3rd time in a month that he had cancelled; her daughter needs to spend time with her father but with Miguel canceling all the time Maria would be lucky to see her father by the time she graduates.

"I know I said that I would spend the whole day with her but Charity wanted to visit her mother's gravesite today." Miguel sounds like he's sorry but Kay doesn't care. He's always making Charity more important then Maria and that's not right. Nothing and nobody should come before your child.

"Miguel this is ridiculous, you're putting time with Maria after your time with Charity? You have a child now and our child's needs should come before Charity's. And seeing her daddy is what Maria needs." Kay argues and breathes deep working to calm herself.

"You know what, forget it, spend time with Charity. I'm tired of your shit. If you can't even set aside a day to see Maria then you can just stop calling here." She hangs up the phone without giving Miguel a chance to argue back.

TBC--please tell me what you think so far.

Next Chapter:Kay has arevealing experience with Luis.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Luis is still a police officer, he wasn't suspended because of the whole Sheridan in the mental hospital thing, and Rebecca didn't make it where Luis couldn't get his job back.

A.N. 2: This fic isn't going to be very long. It's going to jump sometimes from one week to another week. Or it might go up a month but the first 3 chapters are going to be held on the same day then it will start jumping ahead.

**Part 2**

_Luis and Hank's Household_

Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald comes out of the bathroom fresh out of the shower. His unbuttoned pants hung on his hips threatening to fall down, and the water is forming droplets on his hair till they're heavy enough to fall onto his chest.

He was happy he had the day off, he hadn't had a day off in almost 3 weeks. Sam saw how ragged he was and took pity on him. Hank, his friend and roommate, is coming back toady after a short vacation. Luis had to admit that he liked how quiet the place had gotten.

Luis grabs the towel that was draped over a chair and dries his hair and chest. Tossing the towel back onto the chair he makes his way to his room to get a shirt, but before he can get there a knock sounded on the door. He stares at the door in slightly confusion, he wasn't expecting anyone today.

Without thinking about his state of undress he goes to the door and answers it. Standing there with her daughter in her arms is Kay. "Hey Kay what are you doing here?" He hadn't realized how beautiful she had become.

"Umm, Hank said he wanted to see me when he came home, and he said that he was going to be coming home around 11 today." She looks at Luis's hot body still slightly slick from his shower. "Just took a shower?" She smiles and blushes lightly.

"Oh," he stares down at himself, "yea actually. Sorry I wasn't thinking."

"It's cool. You do look hot though." Her blush deepens, she can't believe she said that too him. "Umm, I'm just going to go and come back later."

Luis laughs good-naturedly. "No Kay, stay, Hank will be here soon so there's no point in leaving. He'd be happy to see you when he gets home." Luis moves aside and lets Kay in. "Let me just throw on a shirt." He leaves Kay in the living room with Maria, hurrying to his room. It was nice to know that the attraction was mutual at least physically.

He shrugs on a snug black t-shirt, buttons his jeans up, and puts his shoes on. Tying the quickly he stands and makes his way back to the living room. Kay playing with a giggling Maria was the sight that greeted him; the smile of pure joy on Kay's face gave Luis a small glimpse into Kay. She was like Mama, she didn't have much but seeing joy on her child's face made everything suddenly all right.

Mama could talk for hours about the delight all her children had brought her over the years and continue to bring her. "I thought Miguel was going to spend time with Maria today?"

The light that had been shining so brightly in her eyes flickered out until they became ice cold. "Actually he canceled on me again. Something about Charity as usual." She sits Maria on her lap and plays with her light brown hair. It was embarrassing telling Luis about Miguel, but she somehow felt comfortable with him.

"He just canceled? How many times has he bailed on you?" Luis sits on the couch. This wasn't the way Miguel was raised.

"This is lucky number five. He continues to say that he's going to take Maria to the park, the zoo, or just come over and color with her but Charity snaps her fingers and he forgets all about his daughter. If he had to go work to fill in for someone or need the extra hours I wouldn't mind. Or if he only canceled once in a blue moon, but he hasn't seen her in a month, spent a day with her in 2 months." Kay sighs in frustration.

"There are days when Miguel has a day off and I don't. He tells me that he'll be here to spend time with Maria, so I take the day off as well, what happens something happens with Charity and he has to spend time with her. I lose the money I could have made if I was working and Maria loses her chance to see her father." Kay closes her eyes and breathes deeply. "I'm sorry, I know he's brother and all but…"

"No it's alright, I'm not thinking to highly of him at the moment. I'm sorry Kay. I never knew he was shirking his duty with Maria."

"It's not your fault." She puts her hand on Luis's thigh. "All the canceling is purely on his shoulders."

Kay's hand is warm on his thigh. The heat causes stirring in his groin, he can't remember being this turned on by just a touch, except with Sheridan. He still misses her of course, but he can't hold onto a fantasy forever. Luis swallows thickly past the lump in his throat. "Why don't we go down to the park? I'd love to spend time with and Maria."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I miss hanging with you. Before when you and my brother were closer, you would be at the house, Hank would come over and want to hang, and you would want to tag along. You would dance to absolutely nothing while we were walking down the street and Hank and I pretended to ignore you and act like you weren't with us…"

"And then I'd do something so adorable that you'd apologize for ignoring me." She grins wide at the memory. "To tell you the truth I miss hanging out with you too…and Hank of course."

Kay, with her daughter in her arms, and Luis stand up, he goes to the coat rack next to the door and shrugs on his coat, Maria and Kay already had their jackets on. All bundled up they head out into the crisp cool day. "Where would you like to go?" Luis shoves his hands into his pockets.

"How about the park? Maria has some friends that are there sometimes during the week." The two walk in silence only speaking when Maria popped up with a comment about one thing or another.

Spotting the park the young child glances up at her mother. "Down mommy." She wiggles around in Kay's embrace, forcing her mother to let her down. As soon as her little feet hit the pavement she takes off running toward her play ground companions.

"She's an active little girl isn't she?"

"Oh yea. Around one in the afternoon she has her nap though, so then she's not active. It gives me a moment to catch my breath. But then she's up and ready to go no more than an hour later. Ok so enough about me and my life. What have you been up too?" Kay spares Luis a quick glance but keeps her attention glued to her daughter whose happily getting pushed on the swing by Mrs. Waterson, Erica's mother.

The couple finds a bench and sit down, they continue to talk about everything under the sun. Luis about his job, his family (leaving out Miguel), even briefly about Sheridan. Kay tells him about her new job, something that Luis wasn't too thrilled about, he didn't like the idea of Kay working at Jake's. Some of Jake's clientele weren't the best of people.

What he also didn't like was what Kay was planning on doing when she had enough money. "You're going to leave Harmony?" It was a shock to him that he felt pain at this. Yes, he cares about Kay but it shouldn't hurt this much.

"Not right away, but yah, maybe. My mom doesn't want anything to do with Maria or I, Dad's been distracted lately, Jessica never really liked me, Simone and I don't have anything to talk about anymore. I'm worried about what kinds of diapers are better for my baby, she's concerned about who she's going to go out with on a Friday night. And Miguel, well he's doing Gods know what. Nothing's holding me here, not really." She sighs with a sad forlorn expression.

Kay glances at her watch and it's almost 3 o'clock. "Luis would you mind if we leave? I have to give Maria a bath and I won't have time tonight." She fidgets with her fingers.

"Yah, not a problem." He stands and watches as Kay retrieves Maria. She stops for a moment to talk to the mothers and grandparents. Mrs. Truman says something to make Kay laugh and nuzzle her nose against her daughter's cheek. Kay waves good-bye and strides back over to Luis.

On their way out of the park Luis almost bumps into somebody, literally. Kay is shocked to see them here, although she shouldn't be surprised.

"Kay, what are you doing here with Luis?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Thank you so much everyone for the great fb. I was really nervous about posting this fic since it's my first Kay/Luis fic. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up next Monday.

_Previously on Good Time and the Bad Times:_

_On their way out of the park Luis almost bumps into somebody, literally. Kay is shocked to see them here, although she shouldn't be surprised._

"_Kay, what are you doing here with Luis?"_

**Part 3**

"I could ask you the same thing. Aren't you two supposed to be at the cemetery visiting Charity's mother's grave?" She shifts Maria from one hip to the other.

"Yea, umm, we just finished and decided to come here." Miguel shuffles his feet under Luis' angry gaze. Since when do Luis and Kay hang out together, he could count on one hand how many times that the two had spent with each other just by themselves.

"Oh really? So instead of calling my cell phone saying 'hey Kay, Charity and I are done now so I'll be coming by to see Maria' you decide to go to the park with your girlfriend." She shakes her head. Kay remembers back to a time when her heart sped up at just the mere mention of Miguel. Now the only time her heart races for Miguel is when she's angry with him.

"It's not like that Kay." Charity tries to stick up for Miguel but it doesn't go as she hoped.

"Ok then, how is it? Were you cutting through the park and were just taking the long way to get to Tabitha's. Or maybe you already went by Tabitha's saw I wasn't there and wanted to check out the park hoping that Maria and I would be here?" Maria leans her head against her mother's chest watching her father whose no more than a stranger to her.

"No, that's not it either." Miguel sighs out. "Look I'm here now, can I hold her?"

Kay bites the side of her cheek and swallows the automatic 'no' that threatened to come out. She breathes in deeply calming her anger. Maria needed to know her father, if that means biting her tongue a whole lot she'll do it. "Fine, but don't be surprised if she doesn't want you to hold her."

"Why?"

"Maria doesn't like strangers and in case you need a reminder you haven't been around a whole lot. Hence the stranger part." She lifts her daughter from her hip and tries to hand her to Miguel, but Maria is having none of it and won't let go of her mother.

"Let go of Kay, Maria." Miguel's voice firm and demanding he be obeyed but it only serves to make his daughter hold on tighter to Kay.

"I told you, she doesn't like strangers." She eases Maria out of Miguel's grasp.

"You did something to make her not want to be around me didn't you?" He knows that it's a reach but he can't help it when his daughter doesn't want him to hold her.

"Whoa, little brother. What the hell are talking about? Maria doesn't want to be near you because she doesn't know you." He sticks up for Kay since no one else seems to be.

"Of course she did."

"That's b.s. and you know it. You're not spending any time with her it's not too much of a stretch to think she wouldn't recognize you. If you want Maria to know who you are maybe you should try and spend more time with her."

Kay watches Luis stand up for her and her heart warms. The fast beat of her heart that had been missing since Miguel had abandoned her and Maria was suddenly coming back but for a different Lopez-Fitzgerald. "Come on Luis I gotta get Maria home and I left her stroller at your place." Her palm rest against his strong back.

"You're right, lets go." Automatically Luis wraps his arm around her waist keeping himself between Miguel and Kay.

The younger Lopez-Fitzgerald male stares after the couple. "Ok so what's this? Are you and Luis seeing each other now? Is that why Maria's stroller is over there and you arms around each other?" His famous Lopez-Fitzgerald temper coming out.

Before Kay can deny Miguel's accusation Luis speaks up. "Maybe, it's not really any of your business. Your seeing Charity so why do you care?"

"I don't, but…"

"Then there's nothing to talk about." Luis simply says and he and Kay continue on their way to his and Hank's apartment.

The walk to Luis' was silent; Kay couldn't help it, when she's angry she tends to clam up. Not wanting to talk to anybody about anything. "Umm, thanks for not you know ganging up on me." It's hard for her to not think that everyone will turn against her. After all most people in her life have at one point or another turned their backs on her.

"Why would I gang up you? You're right, not Miguel." He comforts her with his words.

"Not a whole lot of people have stood up for me, in fact it's happened so often that I can count it on one hand." She smiles likes it no big deal but Luis can tell it's eating her up inside.

When they arrived at the apartment a taxi was pulling away from the household. Hank was back from his vacation. Kay's smiles genuinely, Hank was the only other person that never forgot about her or took someone else's side above hers. Granted sometimes he did but those were times when Kay was clearly in the wrong and even she knew it.

The two go into the house; Kay puts Maria back in her stroller before she runs into her Uncle's arms. "I missed you Hank." She hugs him tightly.

"Hey." He gives her a kiss on the forehead and lets her go taking notice of Luis behind her, he nods his greeting then focuses back on his niece. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you I'd call you when I got in?"

"Well, I got tired of hanging out at Tabitha's so I came over here, since you weren't home yet, Luis offered to take Maria and I to the park. That way we wouldn't be bored while waiting for you." Kay explains.

"I thought Miguel was taking Maria to the park today?" Hank frowns, he's heard every excuse that Miguel has told Kay about why he couldn't be there with his daughter, and frankly he felt it was time to knock some sense into his niece's baby's father.

"To make a long story short, he cancelled, again." She shrugs her shoulders. "It's his loss. He loses out on knowing a beautiful little girl. I decided after he cancelled this last time that I'm not going to try to get him to see his daughter. I've bent over backwards to work around his schedule, since he is working double shifts at the cannery and going to night school, but not anymore. I'm not going to call in sick when he calls saying he's going to be taking Maria out. I can't do it anymore, I have to focus on Maria and my life not his."

Luis and Hank are staring at her during her new empowered outlook. "Sorry I kind of went off on you, didn't I?" Kay blushes in embarrassment.

"I'm all for what you said." Luis smiles and Kay is ready to melt right at his feet. "You're right that's it's his loss, and you shouldn't bend your life around to fit him."

Her blush deepens and she chews on her lower lip. Hank notices the interaction between Luis and Kay and wonders whether or not something it happening between them. The three continue to catch up and talk and Hank tells Kay what he wanted to tell which was that he got her a new dress for the pictures that she was having done with Maria tomorrow.

The dress was the burgundy velvet strapless dress that fell down to above her ankles, which she had been eyeing for months. She saw it in a store window one afternoon while buying new shoes for Maria. Unfortunately the dress was over 300 dollars, and that was took expensive for her to spend on a dress when she had to put food on the table.

"Hank, thank you. But how did you know I wanted it?" She strokes the soft fabric with her fingers loving the texture on her fingertips.

"It wasn't hard, you had the dress circled in a catalogue and when I took you and Maria for ice cream one afternoon you were staring at this dress in the window. So it was a no brainer." He smirks. Hank wanted Kay to be able have something to wear besides jeans and a sweater. She's been saving up her money for months to get the Christmas pictures taken and a nice dress for Maria to wear in them, and there's going to be at least one of Kay and Maria together, she deserved to wear a nice outfit.

"I gotta go, get Maria cleaned up for tomorrow." She gets up off the couch and embraces Hank. "Thank you, this means so much to me."

"It's no problem, you're my favorite niece, I gotta spoil you every once in a while." Kay kisses him on the cheek and turns toward Luis.

"Thank you for today. I really needed to have some fun, and spending time with you and Maria really made my day a whole lot better." She hugs him and kisses his cheek. It's almost like an electric current jumps from her lips to his cheek. He coughs nervously.

"Your welcome. How about we make a regular date of going to the park with Maria…or wherever you want to go? That way I can get to know my niece a little." He offers.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"No, of course I wouldn't mind. I offered didn't I? It will be fun."

"Great so umm, call me when you know what days you're free." Kay shrugs her jacket on, then lifts Maria back out of her stroller and puts her coat on. They leave the apartment and go back to Tabitha's.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. This chapter is where the chapters are going to start jumping ahead. And this chapter is going to be a little longer (not by much, only like half a page longer, chapter 5 is going to be long though, probably close to 7 or 8 pages.) then my other chapters.

A.N. 2: I'm not going to update this fic for about 3-5 weeks, since this is a very busy time for me right now. I'm taking on 2 more college classes (that I need to do so I can get into a Creative Writing class.) and I'm working a couple more hours at work, not to mention it's the holidays and I have family that I'm seeing (even though I don't want to see some of them) and friends who haven't seen me forever. So don't panic if you don't see a new part next week on Monday, or the Monday after that. I'm still writing the fic but I have some RL issues I need to tend to first before I start posting again. Thanks.

**Part 4**

_Thanksgiving; 2004_

**Crane Mansion**

"Fox honey, where's my scarf?" Theresa glances under the bed, maybe Little Ethan hid it there, but nothing except dust bunnies and an old shoe were under the bed.'

Fox strolls out of the master bathroom only to be greeted by the sight of his wife's perfectly round butt. "I don't know where your scarf is Resa by I found something else that's much better." He smirks as Theresa turns around and glares at him from her spot on the floor. "What? I can't admire my wife's ass? What kind of rule is that?"

"I never said that you couldn't, but I'm trying to look for something and the last thing I need is too get distracted when were already running late." She rises from her position and breezes past Fox to go back to the closet.

"Resa, their your family and friends. I'm pretty sure their not going to care if you have your scarf or not."

"But it's cold outside and I don't want my nose to be so cold it falls off. That would put a crimp in my holiday spirit."

"And you're planning on being outside for that long?" He comes up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. "Honey relax, forget about the scarf, you can wear mine if you're that cold."

"You're right. I should relax. Ok, I won't worry about the scarf." She knows she's not being entire rational. But pregnant women aren't known for their rationality sometimes (my mom would go nuts if she couldn't find something she wanted). Theresa found out last week that she was pregnant, she hasn't told Fox yet but she will tonight.

He presses a kiss against he hair breathing in the scent of her shampoo. "You know I think I saw it downstairs, let me go and check." His wife smiles up at him and he leaves the room in search of the scarf. Fox has to admit Theresa's craziness over a scarf is a little odd but holiday's were always stressful for Theresa and she tended to get a little nuts over small things.

Chuckling to himself he walks into the living room where, Ethan, Gwen, baby Sarah, Rebecca, Eve, Julian, Ivy and a few of their society friends are gathered chatting somewhat awkwardly with each other. Julian was on the verge of divorcing Rebecca since his past affair with Dr. Russell has been revealed. Her family, mainly Simone and T.C. have shut her out and didn't even listen to her side of the events. At first Whitney didn't either but after Theresa and he had convinced her to at least hear her mother out their relationship has gotten a little better.

His mother Ivy was still trying to get her first an only love, Sam Bennett, back. She would have been at the Bennett Thanksgiving dinner as well if Ethan and Gwen hadn't asked her to come to the Crane Thanksgiving. Of course Ivy couldn't turn down her first born and love child of Sam's.

Fox had to admit though his own relationship with his mother has improved greatly since her divorce to Julian. She seems to have realized her mistakes in loving only Ethan for all those years. He's still bitter about it, but after Ivy, being the only one in his family to support his decision to marry Theresa, he's learned to forgive her.

"Fox," Erica Meed purrs out, "I didn't know you would be here tonight." She seductively smiles trying to entice him but not knowing she's failing miserably. He had slept with her once two years ago, months almost a year before he realized his love for Theresa, and the experience with her wasn't something to write home about.

"No, I'm not going to be here. I'm having Thanksgiving with _my wife_ at the Bennett's. I just came to get Theresa's scarf." He spots the article of clothing; he grabs it and leaves the room before the woman can talk to him again. From what little he recalled of their encounter she was slightly touched, he'd say something that was completely innocent like 'I'm going to get a drink' and she'd say that he didn't want her anymore. Which was true but getting a drink shouldn't have made her go off the deep end.

As he strides back to his and Theresa's room he hears the loud boisterous child laugh of Little Ethan, followed by Theresa's loving giggle. "Look at that cute little Buddha Belly." She blows raspberries on Little E's tummy and he lets out another joyous laugh.

"How are my best girl and best little guy doing?" Fox's voice stops them from their game, Little E stands on the bed, runs towards Fox, and does a flying leap into his arms and Fox catches him with ease. "Hey buddy, you ready to go have Thanksgiving with Grandma Pilar and your Aunts and Uncles?"

"Yah! Grandma's fun." His small arms are woven around his stepfather's neck. He still hasn't gotten used to calling Fox 'dad', but it's getting easier. Sometimes he still says Fox but it was becoming less frequent.

"We'll be leaving in a few minutes, so why don't you get your coat." Fox sets him down and he runs to his room to get his jacket.

**Bennett Household **

The guests started arriving almost an hour ago. Theresa and Fox called fifteen minutes ago informing the Bennett's of their departure from the Mansion. Grace was almost finished with dinner; she had previously (last night) made her tomato soup cake for dessert. Miguel arrived almost two hours ago, and now he and Charity were cuddling on the couch. She hopes Kay won't cause trouble for the two.

Miguel and Charity were starting to talk about marriage again, their last one being ruined by Kay's announcement that she was pregnant with Miguel's baby. Grace is so happy for them. Those two deserve to be happy and together; she doesn't understand why Kay can't see they're meant for each other.

While Sam and Jessica are setting the table the doorbell rings. The only people who have yet to arrive are Theresa, Fox, Little Ethan, Tabitha, Andora, Kay, Luis, and Maria. Jessica sets down the silverware she was putting next to each plate, and makes her way toward the door. There with Andora and Maria in a twin stroller is Tabitha smiling wide at the young Bennett girl.

"Hello dear. How are you on this…fine holiday?" She forces the sentence out. Thanksgiving is not her favorite holiday by any stretch of the imagination. It's a celebration that was started by the very people that burned her all those centuries ago.

"Great Tabitha, we're so happy you could spend it with us." Jessica glances behind the old woman looking for her sister but finding her no where in sight. "Where's Kay? Isn't she coming?"

"Oh yes she is, but umm…her and Luis wanted some time alone together before being around everyone. You know how new couples are, always touchy-touchy, and kissy-kissy." She shakes her head and laughs lightly.

Jessica's eyes go wide with shock. "Kay and Luis? A couple?" The words sound foreign to her.

Tabitha nods her head. "Why yes. Just yesterday I walked in on them making out, as you kids say, on the couch. The two lovebirds were so embarrassed about me catching them. It was adorable." Jessica moves aside, suddenly remember her manners, so Tabitha and the toddlers can come in from the cold. "So anyway, I offered to take Maria over while her and Luis…well you know." The witch takes off her and children's coats placing them on the coat rack.

Sam looks up as Tabitha rolls the kids into the living room, but he doesn't see Kay anywhere. "Where's Kay, Tabitha?"

The Bennett's and Lopez-Fitzgerald's stare briefly at the rumored witch that took Kay into her home. "Well, her and Luis wanted a moment by themselves. They'll be by shortly."

Jessica speaks up from beside Tabitha. "According to Tabitha the two are dating now." She's thrilled about her sisters growing love life. Ever since Kay moved out Jessica began to see what Kay was complaining about concerning their mother and Charity. Now instead of just ignoring Kay, Grace is ignoring her and hardly calling Noah at college. Where Grace takes Charity on shopping sprees and to the movies without inviting Jessica or anyone else to come along and Charity gets far more presents at Christmas and her birthday.

Miguel rises from her seat on the couch. "What? They're dating?"

"Yes, they are always spending time together, Luis takes Maria to the park once sometimes twice a week. And this little girl," she strokes Maria's cheek causing the little child to giggle, "absolutely adores the man."

"That doesn't mean they're seeing each other." Grace reasons.

"You're right it doesn't but those two can't keep their paws off each other and Luis is so protective of Maria and Kay. Why just a few days ago Kay was working at the bar and Jake got a little grabby, and Luis was there, whew let me tell you Jake won't be grabbing Kay's bum again any time soon, not after what Luis threatened to do to him." Tabitha cackles joyously. It's obvious to her that Miguel liked having Kay chase after him like a little puppy but now that she could care less about him he's feeling a bit jealous.

Pilar wasn't shocked by Tabitha's announcement about her son and Kay. She had suspected that something was going on between them, since every time she saw them the two had their faces close together, they were always whispering to one another, and when ever their fingers would brush against each other she would catch them smiling shyly. Luis deserved some happiness after losing Sheridan, and if Kay brings that too him then she is more than happy they are together.

"When did Kay start working at a bar?" Miguel asks Tabitha. It irked him that Kay got a job that he had applied for almost 2 months ago.

"Almost 3 weeks ago. The job at the cannery wasn't pulling in a whole lot of money, so she got a second job at Jake's Bar. Kay makes a lot more money then at the cannery, but that poor girl still works at the cannery for extra money, planning ahead for a rainy day." Tabitha pours on the guilt to the Bennett family.

"Not asking for a single red cent from her family, she wants to be independent and take care of Maria on her own. But lately Kay has just been so tired from working two jobs, one at night the other in the afternoons, and going to school in mornings. All the while taking care of little Maria, Luis has absolutely been a blessing for that girl. After all Miguel is no where to be seen and I have my own little bundle of joy to look after. A week and a half ago Kay was reading a chapter in her history book for school, she wants to teach history you know, and by George she fell asleep right there at the dinner table."

Hank who had yet to say anything about the matter finally speaks up while nodding in agreement with Tabitha. "It's true, I came home from work last week, Kay was there with Maria, who was sleeping on the couch, and Kay was sitting on Luis' lap fast asleep as well."

"How come we didn't know about them sooner." Grace asks Hank, slightly ticked that he hadn't told them a week ago.

"Well, how long has it been since any of you spoke to Kay? Grace, you completely ignore her and Maria's existence, Jessica is busy with school and working part time, and Miguel doesn't care about either of them. So when you think about it makes perfect sense as to why you know nothing about Kay's life." Hank explains to the family.

"Good for Kay, Luis is the perfect male role model for Maria." Paloma puts in her two cents.

Upset that Paloma is taking Kay and Luis' side on the matter, Miguel stands and glares at his little sister. "I'm Maria's male role model not Luis, Paloma. I'm her father."

Paloma shrugs her shoulders, sorry that she's upset Miguel, after all she hasn't seen him in over 15 years but it seems to her that Miguel isn't acting the way a father should. "I'm sorry Miguel, I know you're her father, but even you have to admit that you're never there for Maria. I've never seen you with Maria, you hardly if ever talk about her. You're always talking and spending with Charity." The silence after her statement is deafening.

A knock on the door cuts through the quiet room. "I'll get it." Jessica leaves the tension filled living room and answers the door letting Fox, Theresa, and Little Ethan enter the home.

"Wow…did you guys take a look outside. Luis and Kay are practically ripping each other's clothes off." Fox yells throughout the Bennett household.

"You're kidding?" Jessica smirks and peeks out the front door. "Oh my God they are." The two are pressed together so closely that air can't get between them. Luis has one arm wrapped tightly around Kay and the other is stroking her cheek. While Kay has one arm under Luis' coat and the other threaded through his short dark locks.

"My, my, see my dear, I told you all that they couldn't keep their paws to themselves." This Thanksgiving is going to be very interesting she grins to her daughter.

TBC

**Next Chapter: Kay gets ready for Thanksgiving with her family. Luis and Miguel get into a fight. Grace demanding to know if Kay's with Luis because she can't have Miguel.**


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. I'm back!!! I know this is out earlier then I said it would be, but since it's Christmas break I got that break from school. This chapter is fairly long since there's a lot I wanted to cover. And there is some language, mostly a curse word here and a curse word there. Also Miguel might be a little out of character, but this was just the way I saw him behaving in this fic. It's also Tuesday instead of Monday, I was going to post it on Monday but it wasn't quite done, but all my other updates will be on a Monday.

A.N. 2: Little Ethan is 4, Maria is a 1 ½ and Endora (thanks for telling me the proper spelling _chocolate babe_, I don't know why I thought it 'Andora', might be because I'm reading a book where that's the main character's name…anyway…) is also 1 ½

Part 5

_15 minutes earlier_

Tabitha's Household

Kay stares at herself in the mirror for a brief moment. Luis hasn't seen her in the dress; it's the dress that Hank got her to wear in the pictures with Maria. This article of clothing has quickly become her favorite, the dress clings just right to her curves, it dips just enough in the front where it shows a hint of cleavage leaving something to the imagination. In the back it's slung low so half of her smooth tanned back is showing.

She turns toward Maria who's perched happily on her bed playing with the shirt she's wearing. Maria's shirt has a glittering swirl pattern that her daughter fell in love with the moment she saw it in the store. It was so sparkly and shiny it had Maria fascinated. Kay knew that she didn't really have the funds to buy the thirty-dollar item of clothing but her little girl wanted it so much that she couldn't say no.

The doorbell rings from downstairs that has to be Luis. For the past three weeks she and Luis have been getting closer with each other. Kay loves spending time with him, he takes time out of his day to go with her and Maria to the park, he took her to lunch when Maria was at her play date, and most importantly Maria loves Luis. Every time Luis walks in she goes nuts clapping her hands, saying his name over and over and lifting her arms for a hug.

Kay quickly sits on the end of the bed, grabs her thick-heeled black boots, puts them on and zips the boots up. "Come on sweetie, let's go see Luis. You want to Luis right?" Maria's face lights up, her mouth forming a neat little 'O' of excitement and she nods her head enthusiastically.

"Ok." She lifts Maria up on her hip grabs her scarf and purse then heads downstairs to meet Luis.

There he stands in the entryway look absolutely delicious in black slacks, black Dockers, and a black t-shirt. His navy blue sweater and his leather jacket are hung up on the coat rack next to the door. As they descend the stairs Luis hears Kay's footsteps and Maria's joyous giggle and turns to face them smiling wide.

Kay looks stunning in her velvet dress and Maria is adorable in her skirt and glittering shirt. Her shoes almost exact copies of her mother's except where Kay's thick heel is close to 3 inches tall, and Maria's is just a small quarter of an inch.

"Wow, you two are beautiful." He comes forward kissing Kay on her lips, wanting to linger but the girl on her hip won't be ignored. "You want a kiss too huh?" He takes Maria out of Kay's embrace and presses 3 smacking loud kisses against her cheek.

Tabitha walks out of the living room towards the laughing three announcing that she was ready to go to the Bennett's. She notices Luis shoot a glance toward Kay, and Tabitha knows what Luis wants. "How about this, why don't I take Maria with Endora over to your parent's home, Kay, and you and Luis could have a moment together without all the family around."

"Would you mind Tabitha?" Kay questions.

"Not at all." Tabitha waves a hand in the air. "You two haven't had a moment alone for a couple days now. I wanted to ask you both, what would like me to tell everyone when they see you're not there with me? Since I know you haven't told your family that you're dating."

"Umm, tell them whatever you want. I'm not going to hide my relationship with Luis. While we haven't told anybody except you and Hank that we're dating, we also haven't been hiding it either." Kay rubs Luis's arm and he smiles down at her reassuringly.

"Alright, that's all I need to know." Tabitha puts Endora's coat on and waits while Kay puts Maria's jacket on.

"Now Maria, I want you to be good for Tabitha, mommy and Luis will be there in a little bit, ok sweetie?"

"K, mommy." Kay gives her daughter a kiss and sets her in the twin stroller Tabitha had ready.

"Don't be too late you two." The old woman smiles at the couple and leaves her home with the toddlers in tow.

The second the door closes behind Tabitha the couple are in each other's arms. Luis cradles Kay in his strong embrace, lifting her up he carries her to the couch their lips never losing contact, and he lies her down on the sofa, and he quickly follows her down.

Kay's tongue sneaks out requesting access to Luis's mouth, which he immediately grants. It's so right being in his arms. When she was making love to Miguel the night she conceived her little bundle of joy it didn't feel this perfect.

It was strange at first being with Luis as a couple, when for years she had been in love with Miguel. But slowly Kay began lose her love for the younger Lopez-Fitzgerald and gaining love for the older brother. She couldn't help it; Luis was just so easy to love.

Her family might not be too happy about her and Luis, but she didn't care. He had been there for her when no one else, except Hank and Tabitha, had been. She wasn't looking forward to this dinner. It's not that she cared what her family thought, at least not anymore, but the last thing she wanted or needed in her life right now was the family yelling and judging her about her choice in boyfriends.

Kay breaks the kiss reluctantly, as much as she would love to continue their make out session she didn't want to leave Maria alone with her mother and cousin for to awful long. As far as she was concerned they weren't her family, especially Grace, no real mother loves her niece above her children. "Mmm, Luis, I really don't want to stop but we have to get over there before they come over here looking for us." She smiles her breath coming out short and swallow.

Luis nuzzles her neck pressing soft kisses against the smooth column. "You're right." He licks at the quickly growing mark that he's causing on her neck. "You taste so good." Luis nips at the purplish hickey and doesn't move from his spot between her legs.

Her entire body is flushed with desire. "We really…uhhh" she moans as Luis strokes his hand up her slim stomach and cups her breast giving it a rough squeeze. "…have to go, or else we'll never leave." She nibbles at his freshly shaven cheek.

"Ok," he slowly rises from above her; takes her with him and giving her one more kiss before he sets her back down on the sofa. Kay reaches up and wipes off the lip-gloss that is smeared across his lips. He gets off the couch and brings Kay up with him keeping her close to his body. "Let's go before I take you upstairs and say to hell with Thanksgiving." His mouth turns upward in a dazzling smile that makes her want to melt at his feet.

Both walk hand and hand down the sidewalk as they come up on the Bennett household. Before they can begin their trek up the walkway Luis tugs on Kay's hand pulling her to a stop. He wants another kiss before they face up to four hours with their families. As much as he enjoys Kay's lips smashed against his and her body pressed close he doubts their families would appreciate him sticking his tongue into Kay's mouth in front of them.

Placing both of his large, capable hands on her cheeks he brings her close settling his lips on hers sweetly and gently. Their kiss quickly moves from tender and loving to passionate and desperate. The two had yet to make love, but they knew it was only a matter of time. At the rate they were going she wouldn't be surprised if her and Luis made love on the table during dinner.

While the couple sneaked in one last kiss before facing their families and friends Theresa, Fox, and Little Ethan pull up in a limo. The driver exits the driver's side door and runs around the back to open the Crane's door.

Theresa is the first to step out and the first to see the kissing duo. "Oh my God, Fox, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Fox who had yet to step out of the limo replies, "No, honey, I haven't, considering you're in my way." He smiles lovingly at his wife. She moves aside and he steps out turning to pick Little Ethan up before he looks for what Theresa was asking he saw. There on the sidewalk was Luis and Kay kissing up an inferno, he could feel the heat from here and he was surprised that the freshly fallen snow hadn't melted yet. "Wow."

"I didn't know those two were dating."

"Maybe they're not, maybe they're just fu…" he looks at his son on his hip and rethinks the end of what he was going to say. "Maybe they're just friends with benefits." Fox stares at the two, Luis's hand left hand is barely noticeable but he can see he's caressing Kay's breast. "Possibly very good friends, with very good benefits."

"No, they have to be dating Fox. Mama told me a couple days ago that her and Luis are always together, and every time she sees them together they have a look of euphoria." Theresa disagrees with her husband.

"And again I say, they could just be friends with benefits. It is possible." He leans in close to Resa. "We were once friends with benefits, till I realized how much I loved you and wanted you to become my wife." Fox nips at her earlobe, causing a shiver of desire to flow through Theresa.

"Hey now, none of that…at least not right now." She slyly grins up at him and drags him toward the Bennett home. Theresa glances back at her brother and Kay, she can't help but think those two would make it work. They're going to have obstacles, of that she was sure of, but the obvious passion she sees between them, and the utter joy that's been on Luis's face these past few weeks gave her hope that they'll be happy.

Raising her hand she knocks on the door, a few seconds later Jessica answers smiling broadly. She greets them and steps aside for them to come in.

Fox, in a booming voice, yells out, "Wow…did you guys take a look outside. Luis and Kay are practically ripping each other's clothes off." He grins placing his family's coats on the coat rack that is filled to its last hook with jackets and scarves.

"You're kidding?" Jessica smirks and peeks out the front door. "Oh my God they are." The two are pressed together so closely that air can't get between them. Luis has one arm wrapped tightly around Kay and the other is stroking her cheek. While Kay has one arm under Luis' coat and the other threaded through his short dark locks.

The surprised Bennett family and young Lopez-Fitzgerald male run past a smiling Tabitha to get to the door in order to see what Fox yelled out. They could plainly see that Luis was placing open-mouthed kisses against Kay's neck and her obvious pleasure.

Sam notices how brightly Kay's face was aglow, it was a look that he had to admit that he hadn't seen on her face in a long while. He can't say he's entirely happy about Luis and Kay being a couple, mostly because of the age difference between them but any man that is able to bring back that gentle radiance on his daughter's face is alright in his book. Although he could definitely say them making out was something he could have lived without.

Tabitha comes forward chastising the family at their nosiness. "Now, you let them be, they don't get to many moments alone with each other." She gently pulls each member by the door away one by one, closing the door behind her.

"How can she make out with Luis like that right out in the open. Where anyone can just walk by and see them?" Miguel questions in disgust not at all pleased.

"Well, what about when you play kissy face with Charity right in front of Kay, I might add? At least those two aren't doing it right in front of you. It's just plain cruel that you would be all lovey-dovey with Charity, in front of her when you knew Kay had an enormous crush on you for years. You're only getting what's coming to you." Tabitha toys with the jewelry around her neck not a bit embarrassed that she's causing the majority of the guests to be uncomfortable.

A few moments later after everyone was seated back in the living room Kay and Luis enter the house holding hands, not bothering to knock. "Hello all." Kay grins to everyone, not taking notice, or not caring about Miguel and Grace's glares.

Everyone can plainly see the light hickey on Kay's neck and the couple's swollen and red kissed lips. "Hey, thanks for having us." Luis shares Kay's smile, seeing Maria waving her hands at him he leaves his girlfriend's side and picks up the toddler. "Did you miss us sweetie?" He takes her to the couch and listens to her babble about everything under the sun, and although he can only understand a few words here and there because she mumbles Luis is absolutely engrossed.

Kay smirks in delight, loving the picture her baby girl and her boyfriend make. It warms her heart watching how the two interact with each other. Miguel was never like this with her, even in the beginning, he would come over once or twice when he could, but most of his time was with Charity, or he would bring Charity with him to spend time with Maria. When that occurred Miguel spent most of his energy on her and not his daughter. Where Luis took the two of them to lunch, played in the park with Maria, and invited Kay to come to his apartment, so she could study and he could help watch Maria.

Someone had told her once that the way to a mother's heart was through her children. Before Maria she never quite understood that, now that she's a parent she understands it perfectly. If Maria hadn't liked Luis he would have never become such a large part of their lives. He would have been good enough to fulfill her sexual needs for a night or two but nothing else.

She moves behind the couch placing her hands on Luis's shoulders and rubs them lovingly for a brief moment before leaning down and she asks, "I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything honey?"

"Sure, can you get me a beer?" He shoots her a quick glance, his eyes crinkling in amusement at Miguel's facial expression. It's no secret their relationship has been outted by Tabitha, the looks they got coming in was clue enough. Some were expressions of delight with some confusion, others like the one Miguel is sporting is of anger or disbelief.

Kay pats his shoulder before entering the kitchen to get Luis his beer and her coke. She closes the fridge door to come face to face with her mother. And her mother was not happy, not if her narrow gaze and crossed arms were any indication.

"Is there something I can help you with Mom?" Her voice clipped and cold, not willing to take any crap from Grace but at the same time trying to respect her. Kay takes the beer, sets it on to counter popping off the bottle cap, she picks it up again prepared to go back out to the living room.

"I want to know what do you think you're doing?"

She gazes down at the beverages in her hand. "Getting something to drink. Did you want something?" Pretending not to know what she's talking about.

"Don't get smart with me young lady. What you're doing with Luis. It's just some way to get back at Miguel for choosing Charity over you, isn't it? Why else would you be with Luis?" Grace accuses.

_Oh no she did not, she did not just say that._ The younger Bennett glares at Grace; her jaw locks in anger. "First of all, as difficult as this may be for you to grasp, not everything I do has something to do with Miguel. Second, I'm with Luis because I want to be. He is a wonderful man and Maria and I are lucky enough to have someone like him care about us as much as he does. Third, my life is none of your business, not any more. You made sure of that when you kicked my ass out when I was pregnant with your grandchild. The grandchild that you never see or call or send Christmas or birthday cards too. Now, if you'll excuse me Luis is waiting for his beer."

Kay pushes past her shocked mother and enters the living room drinks in hand. The spot next to Luis is empty so she sits down and crosses her legs quickly, the anger clearly radiating from every area on her body.

She hands Luis is beer and takes a deep breath working to calm her nerves and growing temper. They aren't even here 5 minutes and her mother starts in on her. She shouldn't have expected anything less from her mother, but she had hoped Grace wouldn't do anything to upset her, apparently that was a little too much to ask.

Luis nudges her shoulder after setting Maria down on the floor to play with Little Ethan and Endora, wondering what happened in the 2 minutes she was in the kitchen. Kay turns her face towards him and smiles shaking her head, telling him without words that she's tell him later. He takes her hand in his and squeezes assuredly.

Fox noticing the tension in the room decides the say the most inappropriate comment he could have made. "So, we saw you two mackin' outside. When were you going to tell the rest of us?" Theresa embarrassed at her husband's bluntness smacks him on the shoulder. "Ow."

Kay coughs, soda filling her lungs, she had a feeling the subject of her and Luis would come up tonight, and it did but in private, she should have known Fox would announce it the entire room.

"Mommy?" Little Ethan speaks up. "What's mackin'?"

Theresa crosses her arms. "Since you brought it up you can be the one to explain it to your son." She smirks winking at Kay whose blushing.

"Well, Little E it means they were kissing." Fox honestly tells the young child. Leaving out the desperate groping and tugging of their clothes that the couple had been engaged in.

"That's gross, you and mommy kiss all the time." The little boy shivers in disgust. "I'm never gonna kiss a girl." L. Ethan is positive on that. If he kissed a girl he could get a disease; at least that's what his friend Aaron told him.

Fox laughs. "You won't be saying that in about 10 years. I can guarantee it little man." The blonde haired man turns toward Kay and Luis waiting for them to answer his earlier question.

"Fox, as always I rely on you're amazing ability to be tactful." Kay sets her drink down on the table, playful sarcasm seeps from her voice. She can't be mad at Fox; he has one of those faces that can make you laugh even if he just insulted you.

"You know me." Fox smirks at her.

"Unfortunately, I do know you." She grins right back at him, shaking her head. "To answer you're question it would have come out tonight anyway. Since everyone was here we figured it would be the perfect time." Kay shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly.

Pilar comes around the couch and sits on the coffee table; she clasps the couple's hands in hers. "I for one am happy that you both have found someone to be happy with. I realize you've only recently started going out, but I hope this lasts. You both need love so much especially after everything that's happened to both of you."

"Thank you Mama." Luis leans forward and kisses her cheek.

Kay embraces Pilar. "Yes, thank you Pilar. You have no idea how much your blessing and approval mean to me." She whispers.

"I think I have some idea." Pilar whispers back. Kay needs love and support particularly now when her mother seemingly wants nothing to do with her. It's no secret in the town of Harmony that Grace dotes more on Charity then anybody. She can't imagine loving anything or anyone more than her children. Grace obviously has to rethink her priorities.

Pilar shoots them another smile and rises from her temporary spot on the table. If she had seen Miguel with the menacing glare on his face and his fists tightening in anger she would have stepped in and stopped him, but she was to busy moving to help Theresa with Little Ethan, who was beginning to act up.

Without warning Miguel flew across Kay and punched Luis directly in the jaw. His head whips to the side blood trickling out the side of his mouth. Screams and gasps are heard, Kay yells Miguel's name loudly then pushes him off her; he lands hard against the chair he had been seated in.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Kay grinds out. She tenderly touches Luis's quickly swelling jaw. "Are you ok?" Concern clearly evident.

"I'll be alright." Normally he would be up and out of his seat fighting his brother with everything he had, but Little Ethan, Endora, and Maria were in the room watching with avid fascination. He wouldn't fight in front of the children. "Paloma, Jessica can you do me a favor and take the kids in the kitchen and keep them occupied for a while?"

The two fast friends nod, gather up the children, and head to the kitchen. As soon as the group of 2 teenagers and 3 children are out of the room Luis stands up, stalks up to Miguel and lifts him by his shirt bringing him eye-level with him.

"Kay asked an excellent question. What the fuck is your problem?" Luis shakes his younger brother.

Miguel tries to get loose of Luis's grasp but it's useless. His brother wasn't letting go until he got answers, maybe even then he wouldn't. "You're taking Kay and my daughter away from me. I'm not going to let you do it, they are mine."

"Whoa, whoa, back the possession train up a bit." Kay stands behind Luis glaring daggers at her once best friend and long time crush. "When was I ever yours? I don't _belong_ to anybody least of all you."

"As for me taking them away bro, it's your loss. You had the opportunity to be with Maria, spend time with her, hold her, get to know her, but you blew it. Maria doesn't even know you; you're just somebody she sees once in a while. And my relationship with Kay, is none of your business." He presses his nose close, almost touching but not quite, to Miguel's. "You're with Charity, you're planning to get married. What should you care if Kay's dating me? Happy with me? Doesn't she deserve to be happy." He shoves Miguel back and he lands in the plush chair behind him.

"She's only with you because she wants to punish Miguel for choosing Charity." Grace speaks up from behind her niece. "Kay will always love Miguel, Luis not you. Never you."

"That is not true and you know it _mother._ Yes, I will always have some kind of affection toward Miguel, I can't help that, he was my best friend for years, my first love, and the father of my child. I can't just throw away feelings that I had for most of my life. That doesn't mean that I won't grow to love Luis, just as much or more than I _did_ Miguel." She can't say she loves Luis yet, not this soon, but it was close. As close as it could be this soon in their relationship, and she knew Luis understood that.

They didn't just sit around all time making out…although the two of them did do plenty of that, they talked about their relationship, where they hoped it would go, where they were at that moment in time with each other. Luis told Kay that a part of him would always love Sheridan, it wasn't something that shocked her; it would have been a blatant lie if he said he would lose the love he felt for her.

When someone has been or still is a huge part of your life the love you feel for them doesn't go away, it changes certainly, but never goes away not completely. "Luis and I care about each other. We're not ready to say if it's love or not. That doesn't mean it can't become that. So don't you dare say that I'll never love Luis like I loved Miguel, you know nothing about my life so that means you don't get to comment."

Kay takes a deep breath, trying her best to calm herself down but it doesn't do any good. "Regarding Maria, as far as I'm concerned she's not yours either. Sure you contributed your sperm but that's about it. You call yourself her father? Do you know what her favorite cereal is, her favorite cartoon, or how about her favorite stuffed animal that she believes can take away all her bad dreams away while she's sleeping? You know nothing about her Miguel, how can you consider that you're a father?"

"I know I'm not there as often as I should be but I'm still her father." Miguel feebly tries to argue but he can't deny that all the things Kay mentioned he doesn't know.

"No, I am Maria's mother and father. Not you. I'm the one that holds her when she's scared; I'm the one that takes an entire week off from work and school to take care of my baby when she's sick. I am the one that puts food on the table and clothes on her body, I am the one that is there first thing in the morning to wake her up and make her breakfast and I am the one that reads her a bed time story every night no matter how tired I am. And what do you do?" She whispers the last part out hoarsely. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Luis makes his way over to her and wraps his arms around her comforting her and whispering soothing words love and support against her hair.

For the rest of the night the families were divided into two groups, one that supported Luis and Kay and the other that didn't. Well, most everyone supported the couple, the one three that didn't were Grace, Miguel, and Charity, who agreed with whatever Miguel said. He could have told her the sky was pink and she would have believed him no questions asked.

Sam had come up to the Kay when she was by herself shortly before she was ready to leave with Luis and Maria, Tabitha and Endora had left almost an hour earlier, and told her he was going to be divorcing Grace. He told her his reasons for doing it, and Kay saw that her father didn't love her mother any longer, but she did see a love there.

She questioned him about it and he admitted that there was someone he was starting to feel for, again. Kay had a fairly good idea as to who it was, she leaned in close and whispered to him that she always liked Ivy, Sam had stared at her in shock unsure of what to say to that, but he didn't deny it.

A few moments later he had approached Luis about dating his little girl, he didn't care how old Kay got she would always be his little girl. Sam threatened him, like any father would, with bodily harm if he ever hurt his daughter. Luis smiled good-naturedly and promised he would make Kay happy and if he didn't Sam had his full blessing to come kick his ass.

As Luis walked Kay inside, with Maria tucked securely in his arms sleeping soundly, he stopped Kay just outside the threshold. "Are you alright with your father divorcing your mom?" She hadn't told him yet and wondered where he heard that. So she asked. "Well, I saw the divorce papers yesterday at the station house on his desk. I figured he told you tonight."

"Yea, he did." She nodded affirming his suspicions. "And yes, I am ok with it. It's weird, since they've been together for so long but I can tell daddy isn't anymore, at least not with mom. I think he loves Ivy, I don't think he ever got over his love her just kind of buried it. As long as dad's happy then I'm happy with whatever he decides."

He doesn't ask about Grace, he knew how she felt about Grace's happiness. She didn't care about it at all. "Has he told Jessica yet?"

"I don't think so. Jessica's going to be devastated when he tells her, she really loves mom and this will just be one more thing that is tearing her family apart. When Jessica found out that Ethan was dad's son it hurt her that he would have a child with another woman…even though it happened before dad met mom, then when Noah left and has hardly called it was another blow. Shortly after that David and John came into the picture knocking her, Noah and myself down the love meter with mom, then when I left with Maria she was left with hardly anybody. Now with the divorce, I'm afraid this might cause her to spiral head first back into depression."

"Depression?"

"Yea, Jessica has had depression since she was a child. She takes anti-depressants and that helps but I'm just worried that the divorce will be a breaking point for her." She breathes out.

They enter Tabitha's home and Luis thinks about what Kay told him. "How about we start inviting Jessica out to our lunches? That way she won't be so alone and you can start to rebuild the relationship you had with her." He suggests.

"Oh Luis, that's a wonderful idea." She hugs him around his waist giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank you so much. I'll call her tomorrow and invite her to lunch on Wednesday." Luis grins at Kay's joy.

They put Maria to bed and have some cocoa by the fire and snuggle close, until they fall asleep in each other's arms.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. This chapter is a little short; sorry I couldn't really help that. But at the end of the chapter I'll have some of what's to come in later chapters.

**Chapter 6**

_Christmas Eve; 2004_

**Bennett Household**

"Sam no, please you can't mean this." Grace pleads with him trying to get him to reconsider. Just seconds ago he told her that he wanted a divorce. That he couldn't stand for Grace putting everybody else first before him and their children.

"I mean it Grace. Today was the last straw; I can't stay married to you any longer. You aren't the woman I fell in love with anymore." Sam explains.

Grace takes short and shallow breaths. "How was today the last straw?"

He stares at his soon-to-be ex-wife in shock. She really has no clue what she has done to make him want the divorce now and not wait till after the holidays. "You really have no idea…you're denser then I ever would have thought Grace. Today you raised a hand to our daughters; you slapped Jessica, and pushed Kay into a desk. I can't be married to a woman who would hurt her children over nothing but a dress that wasn't Charity's to begin with."

Jessica, for the past month, had been far happier then he had seen her in a long while. Apparently Kay had invited her along on her and Luis's lunches so they could hang out together and become close again. It seemed Kay had grown up a lot in the past year, something that he was very proud of her for, and her positive and adult attitude was rubbing off on Jessica. Who lately had begun to rebel a little bit against him and Grace.

Earlier today Kay stopped by to pick up Jessica and she had invited her inside saying she wanted to show Kay something. When they went upstairs Grace was in Jessica's room looking through her closet. Jessica had questioned what her mother was doing Grace told her that Charity wanted to borrow a dress that she saw Jessica wear…it was the dress that Luis and Kay had bought for her birthday.

Jessica, who had only worn it once, told Charity the previous day that she couldn't borrow it, at least not yet. Charity had run to Grace and complained that Jessica was selfish and wouldn't let her borrow the dress. So she heard the door close downstairs she thought Kay and Jessica had left and began her rifling through the closet.

Kay had gone over to the closet and pulled Grace away from it, told her that that dress was for Jessica not Charity, and besides Jessica had already told her no. Their mother had pulled away from her grasp and shoved Kay away rather roughly and she got the end of her desk dug into her back. Grace then had moved in front of her, her hand was raised to deliver a slap.

That's when Sam entered the room to find out what the raucous was and put a stop to it. Jessica hadn't seen him yet and had had enough by this point and pushed Grace away from her sister. Before he was able to get to the other side of the room Grace slapped Jessica across the face causing her face to fling violently to the right. The look Kay and Jessica gave their mother was enough to kill.

Kay was getting ready to push herself off the desk and lunge at her mother but Sam stood between them halting any more violence. He questioned both of them, ignoring Grace all together, if they were all right. Jess said she was all right and Kay told him she'd have a bruise but that was it. After triple checking with their well being he asked to two of them to go out to lunch like they planned while he took care of their mother.

Reluctantly they left their father alone with their mother, Kay knew this would be the moment Sam told Grace that he wanted a divorce and for her to take a hike. He had yet to tell Jessica of his plans yet, he wanted to wait until he knew for certain that he wanted a divorce now he was going to have too.

Now here he was yelling at Grace and telling her to pack her bags and get out of his house. And if she didn't leave he would have her arrested for trespassing and assault, the only reason he didn't book her for assault right this second was because Kay and Jessica said they were all right.

Sam dragged his 'wife' upstairs, brought out two of her suitcases and began to throw her clothes into one. When he was done with the first he went into the bathroom and took her toothbrush, makeup, and other personal items and threw them into the second suitcase. He ignored her cries of despair and anguish; he wanted her out now and didn't stop for a second until both suitcases were filled.

"Where will I go Sam?" Grace pleads as she follows him down the stairs with him carrying her bags. Without any care he just tosses them near the front door.

"I don't care Grace as long as it's out of this house and away from our daughters. Divorce is something I've been thinking about for a long while, I was even going to wait till after the holidays so I could be 100 sure about what I was thinking of doing. I don't need to wait anymore." He grabs her coat from the coat rack and flings it at her then he opens the door. Cool air hits his face but the blood is pumping so strongly in his veins that instead of mind numbing chill all he feels is nothing.

"But it's twelve below zero out there I could die."

Sam thinks for a moment and Grace hopes he'll reconsider but she's greatly disappointed. "Well, then it will be exactly like what you did to Kay when you tossed her out in the cold while she was pregnant. Only differences are you're not pregnant and I don't care one bit about what happens to you."

He, almost violently, shoves her out the front door shortly to be followed by her suitcases. "If I find out that you came near our daughters Grace…I'll put you in jail so fast it will make your head spin." Sam slams the door and takes a deep breath calming his frazzled nerves.

Grace pounds on the door and demands to be let back inside the house. After a while she seemed to have given up and left…probably to go find David and John and shack up with them. Sam closes his eyes and goes over in his mind what transpired moments ago, he's really divorcing Grace, not that he had much of an option after what happened today, but it was still shocking.

When Jessica comes home after her lunch date with Kay, Luis, and Maria he'll have to tell her about the divorce. That's a conversation he doesn't want to have, he knew Kay took it well, it was the reason why he told her first. But with Jessica it was going to be much more difficult. He looked up at the clock, about three hours before she came home. He needed to think about how he was going to tell her.

TBC

This peek ahead into the next few chapters isn't set in stone. It's just what I plan to write as of right now.

_Chapter 7: Christmas; Grace makes an appearance, Miguel walks in on something, and Gwen and Ethan make an announcement._

_Chapter 8: Valentine's day; Luis and Kay spend the day together, Sam and Ivy move forward, and Theresa and Fox get an unwelcome visitor._

_Chapter 9: June or July; Theresa gives birth._


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. So sorry about not updating sooner, RL just kind of hit me hard these last couple weeks. And I wanted to thank everyone for being patient with me (I know it's not probably not easy) and their great feedback I love reading it. I know I said that I Grace would make an appearance during this part but I just couldn't fit her in so she won't be in this part. And I hope you like the upcoming chapter.

Warning: This part has a touch of sex in it. I don't think there's enough in this chapter for even an 'R' rating, but it's still in there. So just be warned.

**Chapter 7 **

_Christmas; 2004_

**Luis and Hank's Apartment**

"I don't know, I think you got ripped off." Kay stands staring up at the tree Luis put up in his and Hank's apartment. Maria was spending the afternoon with Tabitha and Endora, this morning Maria had gotten all her presents from her mother, Luis, and Tabitha.

"What are you talking about, this was the best tree there?" Luis is proud of his tree choice. They had come over to his place so he could get the other presents for his family and to spend a few moments with Kay alone.

The couple along with Maria was first going to go to the Lopez-Fitzgerald's and spend a few hours there opening presents and being with family. Then they would go over to the Bennett's for dinner and yet more presents.

She switches her gaze from the scraggily tree to her boyfriend. If this was the best tree he could get he must have gone to the tree farm really late. "When did you go get it?" Kay presses her lips tight to keep from laughing right out, she doesn't want to hurt Luis's feelings, but the tree was on its last leg.

"Yesterday." He sheepishly tells her. Kay had warned him about getting a tree late, but he just shrugged off her worries and went when they were cheaper. He'd never admit it to Kay but she was right, he should have gone earlier, like two weeks earlier.

"Honey, you know I love you but this tree is trashed." After she says it she realizes her slip up, neither one of them have said 'I love you' yet, she had been determined not to say it first, but she couldn't take it back now.

Luis stops dead in tracks and turned to stare at her. "Did you say you loved me?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't catch that." She scratches her head nervously, and her insecurities come pouring out. "But now that it's out there, yes, I do love you. And it's ok if you don't feel it back, I understand if you can't feel that way about me with…" Kay doesn't get a chance to speak another word, because Luis's mouth is crushed to hers. Flames of desire jump from his lips to hers.

Her tongue seeks refuge in Luis's mouth and he pulls her closer to him as he gently meets her tongue with his. Moments pass until Luis pulls back and stares deep into Kay's eyes, "I love you too." His voice husky with want and need. Without a second thought he swings her up in his arms so she's cradled firmly against his chest and carries her to his room, shutting the door with a kick of his foot.

**Three Hours Later**

Miguel didn't understand why he had to go find out what was keeping Luis; he could hardly stand the sight of his brother anymore. Kay used to be devoted to him, now it's like he doesn't even exist. Why couldn't Paloma get him, or Theresa, both of them know where Luis lives, but no, Mama wanted him to make peace with Luis…like that will ever happen in the future.

Kay and Luis were supposed to show up with Maria an hour ago, Mama had tired to call Luis and Hank's apartment but got no answer. Well, that's not exactly true there had been an answer, sort of, all Mama heard was the phone not ringing anymore, a groan, and then the dial tone.

That is what prompted his mother to send him walking to his brother's home to find out if everything was alright. Miguel knocks on the front door and rocks back and forth on his feet waiting for Luis to answer, but he doesn't come to the door. He knocks again and again and still no one answers.

Sighing he tries to the doorknob finding it open, he peeks inside the Christmas Tree…if it can even be called that was brightly lit, Luis would have turned off the lights if he had left. Miguel closes the front door and looks around the apartment, nothing seems out of place. "Luis?"

A crash from Luis's bedroom grabs his attention. Quickly Miguel rushes to the closed door and flings it open, there writhing on the bed the covers tangled around their legs are Luis and Kay. Luis's body is on top of Kay's and between her thighs, her legs wrapped tightly around his back, her arms raking down his back and moaning her pleasure over and over.

Miguel couldn't move from his spot at the doorway, they were so into having sex they didn't hear the knocking at the front door, his calling out Luis's name…probably because that's what Kay was doing now. The only reason they heard the phone was because it was on the night stand right next to the bed, or it was, looking there now it's bare except for a lamp.

Not being able to stomach seeing the two of them together he closes the bedroom door as quietly as possible and leaves the apartment. He never thought that seeing Luis with Kay would hit him so hard, but it did, she was supposed to love him forever not fall for his brother.

As he went down the steps that would bring him to the walkway so he could leave the yard he heard, even from outside, Kay and Luis's joined completion. Miguel knows now he'll never get that sound out of his head, it will haunt him, being a constant reminder that Kay was really over him and moving on.

**Inside**

"Mmm, I don't think I can move anymore." Kay grins giddy at the turn of events, and kisses Luis's sweaty sculpted chest.

He chuckles, "I know what you mean. If I didn't already love you before I definitely love you now." Luis gently rubs the curve of her hip. "What time is it?" He yawns; tired from the long bout of sex he and Kay had, hoping that they might have a couple moments to rest before going over to their parents' house.

Kay sits up and reaches down to where her pants were tossed aside without a thought. She reaches into the pocket and takes out her cell-phone; Luis's clock broke last week and he hasn't gotten a new one yet. "It's…holy shit, we gotta go." Kay jumps out of the bed and Luis just lays there gazing at his lover in confusion.

"Why what time is it? I'm sure we have a few more minutes before we're supposed to be over at Mama's house." He stretches out some of the new aches that his muscles have.

"We were supposed to be there over an hour ago." Kay whips her gaze around the room looking for her thongs that have disappeared. Not finding them she decides to forgo them and jumps into her jeans as Luis hurries into his clothes.

Five minutes later Kay's on the phone to Tabitha letting her know that her and Luis were on their way to pick up Maria. Luis was on his phone calming his mother down, according to Pilar she had sent Miguel over there to find out what was going on but that he hadn't returned yet.

The two made good time getting back to Tabitha's and driving over to the Lopez-Fitzgerald's where Miguel had finally arrived about ten minutes before the couple. Kay and Luis apologized profusely for losing track of time; they spent the rest of the time there wondering why Miguel was giving them glares that could kill.

Theresa and Fox had told them about Gwen and Ethan, they were pregnant with twins and 4 months along, it surprised them that the two would keep it secret for that long, but according to Fox the couple had only found out a month ago. Gwen hadn't even known she was pregnant, she thought it was the stomach flu, but when she started to get the cravings she took the pregnancy test and found out she was. They had a doctor's appointment two days before and the ultrasound showed twins.

After an hour and a half Kay, Luis, and Maria left the Lopez-Fitzgerald residence and made their way to the Bennett's and they invited Miguel to catch a ride with them because he wanted to spend Christmas with Charity. It was obvious that riding with him and Kay was the last thing he wanted to do but since he didn't have any other ride except them he accepted their offer.

As soon as the car pulled to a stop in front of the Bennett household Miguel was unbuckled and out of the car making his way quickly to the front door. "Your welcome!" Luis yells out the open car door.

Kay steps out of the car, opens the rear passenger door, and eases Maria out of her car seat. "I've got the two bags back here, are you ok to get the other presents?" She asks completely innocently.

"I don't know, you wore me out a lot today, I might not even be able to take another step." Luis smirks and unlocks the trunk lifting out four larger presents.

"Ha, ha, I didn't mean it like that and you know it."

**TBC**

A.N. 2: I actually wasn't going to have this be the chapter that Luis and Kay make love, I was going to wait till chapter 8 and I was going to have Miguel walk in on an almost sex moment between Luis/Kay. Then I started to think about that and I didn't want the two to wait for Valentines Day to have sex so I bumped it up a chapter. (I didn't think anyone would mind.) R&R please.

A.N. 3: I just started on another Kay/Luis fic, I only have the prologue done and I won't be posting it till this one is finished. It's a x-over with Charmed and a little Buffy. Hopefully soon I'll have this fic completed and I can begin posting the other one.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. This is still Christmas. I wanted to get Miguel's attitude towards Luis and Kay during the Christmas at the Bennett's and also try to get Grace to make an appearance. This chapter also has other families and couples in it. And sorry about not posting this on Monday but I had some important family matters I had to do. But all my updates will still be on Monday.

Chapter 8

**Russell's Household**

Whitney watches her father and Aunt Liz hold hands and gaze deeply into each other's eyes. It was enough to make her sick, she loves her father and she loves her Aunt Liz but it was wrong seeing the two of them together.

While yes, her mother was dating Julian Crane again, after 20 years, but their relationship didn't sit well with her either. It had always been Eve and TC, Eve the loving mother and doctor, TC the loving father and coach.

Now their family was split apart, granted daddy tried to make this a great Christmas, and on some level it was, but it wasn't the best. The greatest Christmas's she could remember involved her sister, Simone, her mother and her father. Daddy would be playing Santa Claus and handing out everyone's gifts, Mom would be cooking breakfast fit for royalty in the kitchen, and Simone would be finishing up last minute wrapping up in her room.

"Did you like your presents sweetheart?" TC smiles at his daughter, this morning he had asked Liz to marry him and she said yes. Nothing could ruin his good mood.

Whitney smiles tightly, "Yes, I did daddy thank you." She stares at her father suddenly feeling out of place in her home. "Umm, I'm going to go get dressed, stop by the Lopez-Fitzgerald's and give them their presents."

She leaves before TC or Liz can say anything. "I don't think she's very happy about us TC." Liz states.

"Nonsense, Whitney loves you and she's thrilled that you're going to marry me. It's just going to take her a little time to get used to it." TC assures her.

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right." He turns to Simone and asks if she likes the presents that she received.

His young daughter grins. "Of course I did. And I'm happy that you're marrying Liz." She hugs them both.

**Lopez-Fitzgerald Household**

"Miguel was certainly curt to Luis and Kay today." Pilar comments to Theresa and Fox while they help her throw away wrapping paper that is strewn on the floor.

"It's because Luis has Kay now. Miguel can't handle it." Fox tells his mother-in-law.

Pilar sighs. "But Miguel has Charity, why does it matter to him that Kay is with his older brother?" She moves Little Ethan's toys under the tree and out of the way.

"Well, Kay used to have a crush on him right?" Theresa and Pilar nod. "So now that she's dating Luis she's not mooning over him. I'd say he's got jealousy issues. I mean it's sort of what happened between Ethan and myself. Suddenly Theresa wasn't in love with him anymore and didn't spend her time pursuing him instead she was with me and Ethan didn't like that. Even though he had Gwen he still wanted Theresa." Fox tells them.

"Since when did you get so insightful?" Resa questions her husband.

"Oh I've been insightful for a long while, I've just kept it well hidden." He teases.

"I wonder if Miguel saw them having sex?" Paloma speaks up as she walks into the living room from the kitchen. Her family stops cleaning up after the Christmas chaos and stare at Paloma like she suddenly turned blue and grew an extra head. "What?"

"How do you know they had sex?" Pilar asks.

Paloma gives her mother a look that conveys absolute confusion as to how she missed the signals. "All of you were in the same room with me right?" They nod. "Ok, well, didn't you see how they're closer than they were yesterday? Not to mention the major hickey Kay was sporting and when I hugged Luis the back of his sweater opened a bit and I saw scratch marks on his shoulders."

Fox chuckles. "Yea, if Miguel saw them it would be just one more thing that tells him Kay could care less about him."

Little Ethan comes running out of his mother's old room, which has become his playroom, holding three unopened packages of X-Men action figures. "Open these." He holds the packages up to Fox.

Fox hunkers down on his knees so he can look Lil' E in the eyes. "Now, what do you say?"

"Please?"

"Alright." Taking out his pocketknife he opens the toys that come with such small pieces he knows they'll be lost within the hour. After opening them he hands them to Lil' E and he runs back to his playroom, soon the family can hear noises of fake explosions and 'superhero' lines.

"Mama?" Paloma stands next to her mother.

"Yes, mija?"

"I was hoping that for my birthday I could invite some of my friends and Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler from Mexico. I already have half of the money saved to be able to bring them up here but I'm still a few hundred short."

Pilar stares at her daughter upset that she's going to have to say no. It's not that she minds that Paloma wants to bring her friends and the people that took care of her up to Harmony for a few days but she just doesn't have the money for those kinds of expenses. "I would love to give you that money honey but I just don't have the funds…"

Theresa interrupts her mother. "Well, Mama, I can give Paloma all the money to bring her friends up. After all I am a Crane now. What good is this money if I can't do something for my family."

"I don't know mija…" It's no secret that she thinks that the Crane money is evil but when she looks to her youngest child and the expression of such hope that radiates from her eyes breaks her resolve. "Ok. If you want to give Paloma this money to bring her friends up then I have no objection."

Paloma hugs her mother tightly. "Thank you Mama. So much." Next she turns to Theresa and Fox and hugs them close. "Thank you both, I promise I will pay you back."

"No you won't. This is a gift, if it makes you feel better think of it as an early birthday present from us. You keep that money and spend it how you like." Fox assures her.

Grinning wide she leaves the living room to go call her friends and Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler to invite her to Harmony in March for her birthday. She can hardly wait to see them all again.

**Bennett Household**

Kay keeps her arms wrapped around her daughter and watches as she struggles a little with the wrapping paper. "Do you need some help honey?"

"No, I do it." Maria's determined to get into her present by herself.

Miguel watches his daughter in Kay's arms, he can hardly believe she was sleeping with his brother. She's hasn't even spared him a glance the entire time they've been at the Bennett's. Not mention that nobody except him seemed to have a problem with Kay and Luis's relationship.

Since arriving here earlier his own daughter hasn't acknowledged his presence. All Maria wants his Kay, Luis, and presents. For the whole evening she's been changing laps, first she sat on Luis's lap, then Kay's, next it was Sam's, and again back to Kay.

Maria even called Luis daddy during dinner, at first Miguel thought he was talking to him until he saw Maria reach for Luis. It obviously wasn't the first time this happened because Kay and Luis acted like it was nothing; they just smiled at Maria, not correcting her about who her father is.

Charity's been trying to get his attention with wedding plans, but with everything that has been occurring today he just can't concentrate on their future marriage. Now they were opening presents and Maria was opening a gift from Sam.

Without warning the front door swings open and smashes against a wall, standing there letting all the cold inside was Grace Bennett, eyes blazing and nostrils flaring with such anger that it could melt the ice outside.

Sam stands up and stalks closer to the doorway. "I told you I didn't want you back here. I will get a restraining order if I have to Grace."

"Sam please, can't you see that Kay, Ivy, and Jessica are trying to break us up. Kay is upset that you don't spend time with her, Jessica is rebelling and causing trouble, and Ivy…well she's always wanted you back."

"You are completely off your rocker aren't you Mom?" Kay speaks up from behind her father. "The dissolving of your marriage has absolutely nothing to do with myself or Jessica. Ivy, I'm not sure because I don't talk to her all that much. However from what I've seen all this falls on your shoulders, so don't be dragging me or Jessica into it."

Luis stands from his seat next to Kay ready to protect her if necessary, he heard about what Grace did to her and Jessica; he saw the evidence of it yesterday and again today. There was no way he was letting Grace anywhere near either of them.

"Stay out of this Kay." Grace yells.

"Don't talk to her that way. Get your ass out of my home or I will have you arrested for trespassing and I will make sure there is a restraining order against you in place for Jessica, Kay, Maria, Noah, and myself. You'll be lucky if you ever see any of us again." Sam growls out.

"But…S..Sam please don't do this. I love you." Grace pleads.

"You have a real odd way of showing it. Now get out, this is your last warning."

She stares into his eyes trying to find some ounce of love for her, but finds none in the depths of his gorgeous gaze. Nodding slowly she backs out of the house and Sam slams it behind her his jaw clenched in anger.

"Are you alright daddy?" Jessica rubs her father's forearm in comfort.

"Yea sweetie, I'm ok." He embraces her and they make their way back to the living room where Kay was making sure Maria was distracted from the argument somewhat. "I'm sorry for that everyone."

"It wasn't your fault Sam." Luis assures him. "Who knew she'd go off her rocker?" He chuckles good-naturedly.

TBC

A.N. Originally this fic wasn't going to be very long. But my muse wanted me to add a new element in the fic, Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler, so now it's going to be a longer fic then I planned. Also I have some ideas for a sequel that I'm going to start doing some basic outlines for soon.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. All I know about Luis being a cop is that he isn't the Chief. So I'm going to say he's a Lieutenant (if I'm right woo-ho, if I'm wrong who cares since it's my story.) Also I added another element that will sort of show up in this chapter but you might not be able to find it, I tried to hide it, don't know how well I did on that but it will show up in later chapters.

**Chapter 9 **

_February 13, 2005_

**Police Station**

It's lunchtime when Sam ambles up to Luis's desk, he's been meaning to have a talk with his daughter's boyfriend but the conversation was moved to the back burner. For the past month he and his former flame, Ivy, had been rekindling the fire that had never completely gone out.

Grace for a week after Christmas has tried to get back into his good graces but he wouldn't have any of it. So finally she ceased to come by the house, he still saw her around town, which was a given, but neither made an attempt to speak to one another.

"Hey Luis, why don't you and I go down to the Book Café and get a cup of coffee? It's been a while since we've talked and caught up." Although he's sure the reason for that was because Luis was dating his daughter and it was awkward to talk to a friend about the girl he's dating when the girl is his friends daughter.

Luis glances around his desk, mentally checking if he had anything that needed to get done at the moment, he didn't. "Sure Sam, let me finish this last thing on this report, file it, and then get my jacket. I actually have something I want to talk to you about too."

Sam nods his head, walks back to his desk, grabs his jacket, and waits for Luis to finish doing what he has to do. He wants to be one hundred percent certain that Luis loves Kay and Maria and will do right by them. After the fiasco with Miguel shirking his responsibilities to Maria and then blowing up at Kay's birthday party last month over how Luis was replacing him in his daughter's and Kay's life.

He even told his brother that the only reason Kay was with Luis was because she couldn't have him. Then he went on about how Kay was supposed to be true to him and a whole bunch of other possessive and jealous bullshit. Charity now refuses to even speak to him, needless to say the wedding is off and his niece blames Kay for ruining another wedding of hers.

Finished, Luis places the small stack of papers back into his desk and closes it. "All right Sam I'm ready if you are." He shrugs his coat on and turns off his desk lamp.

Together the friends exit the police station and out into the cold February afternoon. "So, is your friendship with Beth any better than what it was a month ago?" Last month Beth was at the grocery store picking up supplies for her mother and saw Luis and Kay standing next to the hot fudge, something that he didn't need to know, and Luis necking with her, another fact that was an over-share from his point of view. It's safe to say Beth wasn't happy about that in the least. Since then their friendship was on the rocks.

"No, Beth still thought even after all this time that she and I would be together in the end. That didn't happen, nor will it ever, I don't see Beth like that not anymore. First there was Sheridan and now there's Kay, so I'm not exactly her favorite person now a days." Luis kicks at some left over snow from the previous week.

"Luis…" Sam begins.

"Sam…" Luis speaks at the same time. They chuckle and Sam motions to Luis letting him know that he could speak first.

"Listen, I want you to know that Kay and I love each other, after Sheridan I never would have thought in my wildest dreams that I could love someone as much if not more than loved Sheridan. Lately things between us have…" he searches for the right word, "deepened."

Sam cringes, not really needing a whole lot of detail but he could see that his Lieutenant needed to get out what he was thinking. "I noticed that." He eases his hands into his jacket pockets as the duo continues their stroll to the Book Café.

"Well, she and I have been talking a lot about our future, last week we agreed to move in with each other." Luis sees Sam's jaw tighten but he stays quiet. "She's at the apartment far more than at Tabitha's anyway. Hank's moving out at the end of the week and then Kay and Maria are moving in. Maria will have Hank's old room, Kay wants to do some artwork in there for her, Hank hasn't even packed yet and she already has ideas on how to decorate Maria's room." He smirks in amusement.

"Why do I think that's not all you wanted to tell me today?" Although he knows Kay is an adult and has a child he can't help but not want her to move in with Luis. It's not that he doesn't trust his friend and employee but Kay's his daughter, he'd be upset with anybody.

Luis licks his lips in nervousness and plays with his keys in his pocket. "You're right. I've been thinking about this since a little before Kay's birthday. And it's really sudden but everything just feels so right. Tomorrow after Kay and my Valentine's dinner I'm going to ask her to marry me." Sam stops in his tracks and stares directly into Luis's eyes.

"Are you sure that's wise? You've only been with her three and a half months. Isn't that a little too soon?" Not pleased at all by this decision of marriage after a short period of time.

"I know we haven't been seeing each other that long, but every time I look at Kay or think of Kay all this love wells up inside me for her. And Maria, God I love that little girl, she feels like she's mine, even though I know Miguel is her biological father. When I look at that sweet child I feel like I'm her father. I don't plan on marrying Kay right away though, I know she'll want to wait at least a little while longer before we walk down the aisle but I know without a shadow of a doubt that I want her as my wife someday. And I want your blessing to marry her."

Sam breathes deeply and paces back and forth in front of the anxious man. "I guess that answers a lot of questions I was going to ask you today." He runs his hand across his chin feeling the stubble that he'd have to shave tomorrow morning before his date with Ivy.

"I had this huge speech about how you better never hurt my baby girl, and if you did I'd take you out to the shooting range and use you as a target. How having and raising a child was a huge responsibility and if it was going to be difficult for you considering Maria isn't your biological child." He stops pacing and stares into the Lt.'s eyes. "I see now none of that was necessary. As for giving you my blessing…my answer is yes you have it. I truly believe that you love Kay and Maria and that you would do anything and everything to protect them."

Luis smiles and embraces his friend and boss tightly. "Thank you Sam."

"Nah, don't thank me, just take care of those two girls. Those are two of my three little princess's and if they're hurt by you I can guarantee you that my shooting range threat will come true." He pats Luis on the back and they continue on their way to the Book Café.

TBC

_Next Chapter: Valentine's Day with some of the couples of Harmony._


	10. Chapter 10 A

A.N. So sorry this took me awhile to get out, I go through phases when it comes to watching and writing Passions, I'll write it for a few months then I'll stop for a while, same with watching. I'll watch for a few months diligently then I don't watch it except for brief moments. This was going to be a long chapter, broke it down into 3 chapters so I can get something out to all of you. It's going to start on Feb 13th and end the day after Valentine's Day. Also, not really sure what happened to Reese so I'm just saying he left.

This chapter is more of an 'R' rating because of the topic of discussion between Kay and Jessica.

**Chapter 10 A **

_February 13, 2005_

**Book Café**

_10 minutes before Luis and Sam leave the station_

"Thanks for helping me Jess." Kay holds open the door for her and Jessica walks in.

"Oh it's no problem, I love spending time with Maria." Today Kay was packing up some of her things to move into Luis's next week, so Kay called Jessica and asked if she could help watch Maria while she packed and cleaned. Tabitha came home early and said she'd watch Maria while the girls went out for a break.

The two girls find an empty table and make their way towards it. "Are you sure you want to eat here? After that scene at the store with Beth it's almost like your rubbing her nose in the fact that you have Luis and she doesn't."

"If I was here with Luis I could understand that but I'm not, besides we've seen her already since then and she didn't do or say anything so maybe she's over it." Kay shrugs her shoulders.

"Yea right, she's been in love with him since they were in high school and she gets over seeing him practically screwing you in store in a month." Jessica rolls her eyes at her sister.

"He wasn't screwing me in the store, he was just…making sure that I wasn't missing anything." She lies lamely.

"And what was he afraid you were missing? Your underwear?" Sam Bennett heard the cleaned up version of what Beth saw that night. Kay and Luis went to get some food items for their night alone together, they had just dropped off Maria at the Bennett's where she would spend the night. When they finished most of their shopping they stopped next to hot fudge, now since it was about 8 o'clock at night there was hardly anyone is in the store that late.

So Luis looked around and began to neck with Kay, but the part of the story that got left out when Kay told our dad was that he didn't stop with the kissing. Let's just say that Beth stumbled onto Luis fingering Kay and the two of them heavily making out so as to muffle Kay's screams.

Kay shoves her hair away from her face and sighs. "There wasn't anybody but us in the store when we started, and it wasn't like we meant for to go that far in a public place." Jessica just raises her eyebrow at her older sister; the store incident was not the first public display of affection that had gotten a little out of hand it wasn't even the fourth.

"Ok, fine we're not exactly the couple of discretion but cut me some slack Jess he's just so hot and I swear he's turned me into a nympho. I can't be around him without wanting to jump his bones." She sits back in her chair and smiles remembering the New Years Eve Party at the Harmony Hall and her and Luis sneaked off into a coat closet, Ivy found them that time. That same night she dragged him into one of the bathroom stalls and ravished him right there.

"And we just crossed the threshold of too much information." Although Jessica didn't need to know that about her sister's sex life she is happy for Kay, she deserves to happy after so long.

A waitress comes over and the girls order some coffee and a small lunch, the waitress leaves and the girls continue their conversation. "Weren't you dating a guy named Mark recently?" Her sister nods. "How's that going?"

"It's going alright. I just don't know though, after Reese left I haven't really felt an attraction to anybody. Almost like he took the sensory in my mind that says 'Wow now he's hot'." Jessica sighs out in frustration. "Also I can't seem to open up to him, I just don't want to get hurt again like I did with Reese."

"I'm sorry hon," Kay holds Jessica's hand in comfort. "How about sometime next week the four of us go on a double date, maybe then you can open up a little more?"

"That's not a bad idea, promise you and Luis won't leave me though to go make out in a corner somewhere?"

"I promise." She smiles at her instantly comforting her sister.

The bell above the front door rings, signaling more customers, Kay turns and in walks Beth. She stops in the doorway and stares at Kay, at first all she does is glare but then Beth seems to gain her composer and smiles shyly at Kay.

Confused Kay just smiles back then swivels her head back to hers sister. "You're right, she's not over it yet." The older sister blushes thinking about how far it went in the store and how far it would have gone if Beth hadn't interrupted.

"Duh, it's not that difficult to figure out." Smirking Jessica takes a sip of her coffee and watches as Beth makes her way behind the counter to help customers.

No sooner than that the bell above the door rings again, this time Luis and Sam enter the Book Café. "Oh, boy, you know what you were talking about before about since Luis isn't here it's not rubbing her face in it?" Kay nods. "Well, I'd say you're now going to rubbing her face in it."

TBC


End file.
